Usually, a mechanical switch is used to turn on or off a lamp. This kind of mechanical switch has many advantages, such as low power consumption, low cost of production, etc. However, it is susceptible to wear and damage in the course of long term use. To prolong the service life of a switch, a touch type switch is used. A user only has to touch the switch with his/her hand to operate the lamp.
An existing lamp includes a base, a light-emitting element, and a support frame in the form of a hollow rod having two ends respectively connected to the base and the light-emitting element. The support frame further has a surrounding wall with a mounting hole. The lamp further includes a touch switch inserted into the mounting hole. The support frame and the base are not integrally formed, but must be assembled to each other. The touch switch has a round shape and a small area. However, during assembly, care must be taken to ensure that the touch switch faces a user, else the user cannot find the switch.